


🎨 Reverse Omens AUs

by themirrorswish



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, M/M, Reverse Omens, i love everyone's reversal aus and i love drawing them so here have this collection of art :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrorswish/pseuds/themirrorswish
Summary: I like drawing Aziraphale and Crowley.Reverse Omens are a good way to add some variety to the mix.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Collective Omens

Done for: Shimo (shhdarkishere)  
  
[Tumblr Post](https://shhdarkishere.tumblr.com/post/187716521372/ive-finished-their-refs-finally-okay-so-heres)

You can find me on Twitter and Instagram @mirrorsartworks

Hit me up with your own Reverse AU if you want a shot at having them drawn by me. 


	2. Glitter and Moon Shine

For: A.J. Crowley (via Amino request)  
  
([Their Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.a.j.crowley._/))

You can find me on Twitter and Instagram @mirrorsartworks

If you want a chance at yours being drawn, PM me on either of those with yours.


	3. Ineffable Opposites

  
  
Done for: dianacrimsonia  
  
[The Instagram where you can find the comic feat. these two!](https://www.instagram.com/dianacrimsonia/)  
(I highly recommend it!)

You can find me on Twitter and Instagram @mirrorsartworks

Hit me up with your own Reverse AU if you want a shot at having them drawn by me. 


	4. Poor Predictions

Done for: wezzily (Instagram)  
  
[This was a DTIYS](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9vGojWFCnI/)! I was gonna draw these two anyway, and then  
I saw the DTIYS and thought, " _Perfect_."

You can find me on Twitter and Instagram @mirrorsartworks

Hit me up with your own Reverse AU if you want a shot at having them drawn by me. 


End file.
